


My Muse

by Petra4President



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Action, Arin is precious too, Comedy, Dan is too precious, Don't know about smut, F/M, Human!Arin, M/M, Romance, Sci-Fi, Siren!Dan, They're all precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra4President/pseuds/Petra4President
Summary: Humans and mythical creatures have never gotten along. Because of their differences, a war is breaking out. Arin Hanson, a royal knight in training, along with his two friends Ross and Barry, learn that perhaps not all of them are bad. And things get even more confusing when a siren enters his life. A siren named Dan Avidan.I SUCK AT SUMMARIES SORRY





	My Muse

Chapter 1 

'This world is full of mythical creatures, and along side those, magic. It had always been that way but even humans had evolved to wield magic of all kinds. However, the world was split in two and these sides clashed with each other. Depending on where you stood, one side was right, and the other was destined to fail.'

There were two categories. The Mystics and Humans. Within these categories were sub groups. A hierarchy if you will. 

At the top of humans we're the king and the royal family. Of course, they were powerful magic wielders but not the strongest there was. Below them we're the royal knights. They were classified as the most powerful magic users in the human race. They specialized in the capturing and if necessary, elimination of mythical beasts. Angels, the good mystics who work along side humans, also fall into this category. Below them we're magic blacksmiths, who, if you already couldn't guess by their career name, created magic weapons. And the last level of human classification were those who didn't hold any important abilities. Peasants, slaves, and criminals occupied this specific area.

The social class of the mystics is a lot more complicated. The category itself held a multitude of different races including harpies, leviathans, land and sea spirits, vampires to name a few. There is one mystic at the top but their identity is unknown as well as their race. However, there are three races that posed the biggest threat against humans. Vampires, Demons, and Sirens make a living feeding off of humans. If one was spotted, it was advised to either run or, if you know how to hunt these creatures, kill. Within each mystic race was yet another category. This category was split into five tiers. Tier one being the weakest and tier five being the strongest.'

"Ugh." A male with shoulder length brown hair and a single blonde streak groaned, slamming the large old book he had on the table. The noise caused the man next to him jump.

"There's too much information for me to remember!" He ran a hand through his hair, letting out another frustrated moan. 

"With that attitude you'll never become a royal knight, Arin." The brunette, Arin, shot a glare at his best friend who didn't even give him a glance. He was busy with a nose in a book. 

"Well excuse me Barry," he began sarcastically, "but I'm pretty sure all it takes to be a royal knight is the ability to kick ass." Finally, Barry set down the book with a heavy sigh and rubbed his beard before turning to face Arin.

"It's not that simple. I mean, each mystic race has their own weaknesses that can be ineffective for another race. Like, demons and vampires can't handle being around holy water while it's ineffective towards harpies and sirens." Barry crossed his arms as he relayed this information but it seems to have went right over his head.

"Yeah but like, silver can kill all of them right? All royal knights have silver swords on hand! So this stuff isn't necessary." Barry shook his head. 

"Yes but silver is very rare and even though it can kill any mystic they can still disarm you. It's good to know each race's specific weakness." Arin grumbled before picking the book back up. 

'Vampires live off of human blood. Although they can drink animal and vampire blood to quench their thirst they can not survive more than five months without human blood. They have the ability to turn humans into vampires if they so desire and all inherit the ability of super human strength and speed. Vampires belonging in tiers four and five often possess magical abilities. The best way to eliminate a vampire is with a sharp object made of wood, preferably oak, through the heart. 

Demons are the exact opposite of Angels. They feed off of human's souls and the more they feed, the more powerful they become. Most mystics are unable to move between tiers but it is common with demons. Each demon wields their own form with different strengths. Some may be able to fly while others can summon weapons or start fires. Demons have one crucial weakness and that is iron. Most demons can not even come near iron without a burning sensation over coming them. Iron laced with holy water is the best form of defense against demons of all kind. 

Sirens, previously thought to be harmless and easily thwarted, have very little known about them. It wasn't until recently they proved that they are a force to be reckoned with. Because they inhabit the waters it is difficult to successfully capture one and those that have been capture often die because of dehydration. Humans can last up to three days without water but sirens can only go up to one. They are known to feed on humans however with past research it has been found they do not need humans to survive. It is unknown why these creatures take a liking to human meat but what is hypothesized is that they most likely hunt out of sport. Sailors are advised to carry ear plugs with them and to never travel into waters alone. Sirens have the ability to take over someone's mind by simply speaking in an alluring tone or even one glance could do for tiers three and higher. However, they can only affect one human at a time but they do not travel alone either. Sirens that can sing are the most dangerous ones. There are not many but the few that are known to exist belong in tiers four or five. Anyone who hears a siren's singing will be entranced and compelled to follow the voice. They even have the ability to disguise themselves as human. If they come into contact with water in this form they will shift to their siren form. Best means of killing is unknown. If traveling into water it is advised to carry silver weapons with you. But rather than engaging into battle, it would be wise to run.'

Arin furrowed his eyebrows, looking over at Barry who was intensely scribbling down information. 

"Hey Barry?" The man grunted, his way of letting the other know he was listening. "Does your book have anything on sirens? This one has basically nothing." 

Barry set down his pencil, flipping the pages until he found the section on sirens. He laid the book down so the both could read. On the first page was a picture of a siren. It looks much like a mermaid, with the elegant fish tail but had some appendages coming off the sides of said tail and scales scatter along their human half as well. This picture happened to be a male siren. It's hair was short but they could see the major difference between mermaids and sirens, the sharp teeth. 

"I can't really find anything useful on them either. I mean, they don't even know if silver has a major affect on them!" Barry exclaimed, rubbing his eyes with a frown. Arin exhaled, leaning back in his chair. 

"Maybe Suzy will know something. She is an expert in mystics after all." Barry nodded in agreement, rising from his seat to gather his things. Arin followed suit, slinging the satchel over his shoulder. 

Arin and Barry left their small house that was located in the middle of the village squeezed in between a magic shop and an apartment. They chipped in, along with another hunter Ross, to buy the place. The three of them were all studying to become a royal knights and serve the king. 

After a silent walk, they found themselves at a house closer to the palace. It was actually a lab. Suzy was an apprentice under the care of a more experience mystic scientist Marzia. 

"Hey Suz!" Arin called, not even bothering to knock and instead inviting himself in. There was a squeak and then a sound similar to pots being dropped. 

"Arin! Barry!" A woman who was short and slender with somewhat pale skin rounded the corner. Her long black hair with a single blonde streak was pulled back in a pony tail. She embraced the two in a quick hug before heading to the kitchen so she could make them tea. 

"How's your studying coming a long?" She asked after setting the warm mugs in front of her friends. Arin frowned at the mention of studying, opening his mouth to make a smart ass comment but Barry quickly interrupted him. 

"We actually came here to ask you about a certain mystic race." Barry shot Arin a sideways glance before pulling out the book from earlier and setting it on the table. He flipped to the page about sirens and nudged it towards Suzy. 

"We found very little information about them in any of these books. Perhaps you can tell us a bit more?" Suzy leaned forward, taking a sip from her tea and looking up at her two friends. She could tell they were hopeful that she had information but the truth was, she didn't. 

"I'm sorry but even the scientists know next to nothing." All she could give them was an apologetic smile. 

"But trust me, we've been trying so hard to capture one. I mean, they live in the very depths of the sea only to emerge for food. We have sent teams of specialists to try and obtain one and when we finally did, it refused to share anything. That one ended up dying a day later. During the autopsy we learned sirens can't survive without water for very long and that it doesn't need human flesh to survive." She sighed, setting her mug down and gave them both a solemn look. 

"After teams stopped coming back from the missions we ended the pursuit of trying to capture one. My guess is they found a siren family but were quickly killed." She could see the mention of a family confused the boys.

"Oh, sirens rarely travel alone. That we do know from studying from afar. They swim in groups or what we called, families. Families can consist up to 50 sirens but most only contain up to 20 or 30. They're not all related of course." She smiled as she watched Barry furiously scribbled down every word. 

"Each family is usually led by a Queen. I've heard that all families observed were led by a female rather than males. Although male sirens tend to be stronger so why it is the way it is, I don't know. Anyway, the Queen decides basically everything within the group. But that's about it. She does hunt for herself and we aren't sure how the Queen is decided or if they're strong or not." Arin rubbed his chin, cocking an eyebrow over at Suzy.

"So like, the books says sirens never really caused any issues or posed as a threat until recently. Why is that?" Suzy thought about her answer for a second.

"Well, it wasn't until 10 years ago boats started disappearing in well known siren territory. At first we thought it was just a leviathan since they're known for destroying ships but one day a survivor washed up on shore. He described the events that had unfolded, saying it was the work of a siren. It turned out to be true." She hesitated, taking another drink of her tea.

"If you ask me, it's all a little strange." This peaked both of the student's attentions. 

"How come?" Barry inquired. 

"Well," Suzy didn't quite know how to phrase it. "All these attacks and reports take place in the west seas. That's why it is advised to avoid that area all together. But there is a rather large siren family living in the east seas as well. So, why are there no reported attacks in the east seas but so many in the west?" The three sat in silence as they thought of their own theories about the situation. 

"It's getting late." Suzy rose from her seat and took the empty mugs to the kitchen. "You two can stay the night if you wish. Don't want you to get attack by vampires or werewolves." She chirped, clapping her hands together. Arin and Barry decided to take her up on that offer, shuffling to the two spare bed rooms. They had stayed at her house countless times in the past. 

"Good night Arin." 

"Night Barry." Arin shut the door to his bedroom, stumbling for the bed before plopping down. His brain was exhausted from all this new information. He was incredibly intrigued. Sirens were interesting creatures and he wanted to know more about them. Sighing, he flung his boots off of his feet and within seconds of getting under the covers he was out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Located on a rock underneath the waters of the sea laid a man whose lower appendages were replaced with a large fish tail from waist down. His tail was a beautiful light blue and when shone in the sun's light showed off a brilliant light green. The caudal fin was an even lighter blue and rather large, blending in with the waves. The posterior side of his fin about halfway down had pale blue fin of its own. On his wrists were the same blue scales as his tail that extended up to the back of his hands but went no further. The scales were also present on his shoulders and partially on his cheeks were it connected to the area his ears should be if he were human. Instead were fin-like projections. They stuck out from his mess of long curly brown hair. His eyes were a soft brown and on the sides of his neck were three gills. 

Humans who saw him would say his beauty was that of a mermaids. But it wouldn't be until they got close would they realized that was not the case.

Because within his mouth were two rows of razor sharp teeth meant for eating flesh off of animals and breaking through hard shells of crustaceans. 

"Dan!" The siren rolled over onto his stomach to see his sister approaching him. They both shared the same smile, eye color, and hair color but her tail was dull blue color with no appendages or extra scales on her body whatsoever. Female sirens, when it comes to color, tend to be dull but their beauty makes up for it. Males are far more colorful and have those extra appendages because they need to attract mates. 

The more vibrant and handsome men get the strongest females after all. 

"Hey Dana!" He smiled, swimming over to meet her halfway. He was longer than her in length but quite frankly, he was the longest male siren in the family. 

"I was about to go hunting if you want to join." Dana was the Queen of this family that held about 26 sirens. 12 females and 14 males. She was a good leader that looked after everyone. She, of course, favored her younger brother Dan just a tad. 

"Sure! I am pretty hungry now that you mention it." The two turned and began their hunt for food, their tails moving like water to propel them forward. When a crab or lobster was spotted one would dive and snatch it up from the sand. 

As their hunt continued, Dan and Dana were interrupted by a large, very large, object cutting through the waves. It was a human ship. Dana's eyes widened, grabbing her brother's arm and diving for the nearest rock, barely missing the fishing net the humans had thrown into the water. The sirens kept open, watching the the net carefully. 

Once they were in the clear, Dan glanced over at his sister only to find her eyes had turned red and rather angry sneer was on her lips. 

"Dana..." She seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in to look at her brother. "I know the humans throw those nets in our waters hoping to capture one of us. Why? We didn't do anything wrong, right?" 

"Humans are pompous bastards." She hissed, turning away to head back to the family. Dan followed quickly, not daring to ask her further. She had a certain dislike towards that race. 

"I'll...I'll catch up with you. I'm just gonna bring back some crabs for the nursery." She examined his face before allowing him to go. 

Dan traveled through the water, occasionally glancing behind his shoulder to see if he was being followed. He knew where he was going and he knew how much trouble he could get it. 

He was headed towards the human village. 

Multiple times, Dan had turned to his human-like form for a couple hours to observe the humans. He never got too close to royal knights just in case but he was curious and sometimes it would get the best of him. 

With one lest deep breath, Dan clambered up onto a rock and watched as his magnificent tail changed to long human legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story and I do hope you liked it. If there were any mistakes please alert me. And later chapters will not be this long, I just wanted to get introductions out of the way. Again, thanks for the read and I'll make sure to update soon!


End file.
